The Most Important Mission
by The.Wild.Thing.That.Was
Summary: Two-shot about a long awaited reunion between Kushina, Naruto's mother, and Naruto. Slight OOC-ness R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzimaki looked at Sakura who was smiling as she picked up the bouquet of flowers. They opened the hospital's entrance door. Shikimaru was injured in a previous mission. They just wanted to check up and see how he was doing. Sakura walked up to the nurse's desk. "Which room would Nara Shikamaru be in?" she asked sweetly. The nurse looked up from her paperwork. It's room number 140. Just go down the hall to your right. Naruto grinned "Yeah thanks." Sakura was already headed down the hall. Naruto ran after her "hey wait up!"

They opened Shikimaru's door, and stepped into the light of his hospital room. Shikimaru looked up. "Oh hello Naruto and Sakura. Long time no see." He put his had on his chin "This place is such a drag." Sakura handed him the flowers "You got pretty banged up." Shikamaru smiled "Thanks, I wouldn't of fought if I didn't had to anyways." Sakura thought glumly "Only because you're lazy." the nurse creaked pen the door and peaked in "Nara Shikimaru you are possibly being released tomorrow" the closed the door after her. "You must be better already," said Naruto grinning.

At leaving the hospital Sakura just realized "I almost forgot Tsunde wanted to speak to us today" then she mentally hit herself for almost forgetting. "Yeah, okay" Naruto nodded.

Sakura reached up and knocked her hand on the door of Tsunade's office. "Come in," Tsunade grumbled apparently having a bad day. They entered as she looked up "Oh Naruto and Sakura I see you've gotten my message. Come here I need to show you information about your next mission." Tsunade walked over to a side door on the left side of her office. "This is the file room as you already know 'Sakura, and Naruto this would be your first time in here if I am correct." Sakura smirked, because she was the one who had to organize these daily. The door opened with a click as they walked inside. Tsunade went to a file cabinet marked hokage pulling out a file marked #4. "I've never seen the hokage files before" thought Sakura looking curious as to why this mission was about past hokages, or why did it involve them. She handed it to Naruto. "Open it up," she stated. "Uh, sure" Naruto said shrugging his shoulders. He flipped it open and on the inside cover was a picture of himself. Naruto looked confused, "But I'm not the fourth…" he trailed off. Inside there was information listed.

Name: Naruto Uzimaki

Father: Minato Namikaze

Mother: Kushina Uzumaki

Naruto's eyes softened. "These are my parents huh." Sakura stood silent. Tsunade said softly "The mission involves your mother." Naruto looked up. "You mean she is still alive?" Tsunade nodded "Unfortunately we have not been able to find her, and now recent news of rogue ninja holding Some one by the last name Uzimaki captive makes it clear she is alive." Naruto looked at Tsunade seriously "When do we get started?"

At the gate Kakashi waited for Naruto and Sakura. "So, are you guys ready?" "Yeah," Sakura nodded And Naruto remained silent. How do you act in front of a mother? With that they took off.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura glanced at Naruto. They were jumping from tree to tree. The hide out base was near the land of waves, which was the place they fought Haku and Zabuza long ago. Kakashi looked back. "There is valley up ahead, we should probably rest there" they both nodded. Night came by swiftly. Kakashi was too deep in to his make-out book series to notice anything else. Naruto looked at Sakura "Hey Sakura, what is a mother like" Sakura glanced into the fire "It's kind of like always having some one to talk to I guess." Sakura said trying to find the right words. "Oh okay," Naruto said, "do you think I mean will she…" He left off not completing his sentence.

Morning dawned on the campsite. "According my our information the hideout is over that hill." Kakashi pointed to a hill about 100 yards away. They jumped into a tree and looked. "It looks just like a side of a mountain." Naruto said. "Look carefully Naruto" Kakashi said "It's an illusion technique.

The jumped out of the tree as Kakashi put his hands into a hand sign. "Release!" The mountain side faded away to reveal a tunnel. Naruto smiled "Well what are we waiting for?" They entered into two hallway passage "let's split up" Kakashi ordered. "Sakura you go with me in the right tunnel. Naruto you go into the left tunnel. Naruto walled down a passage into a room. He heard a noise. It was singing.

_Through darkness and light_

_I wait for him_

_To see his smiling face again_

_I wonder when he's coming_

_In darkness and light_

_I wait for him_

Naruto followed the sound. A woman was scrubbing the tile floor. Her red hair drapped over her shoulders. Naruto stepped on a twig and she looked up. Her eyes widened. Is it really you, Minato?" Naruto looked at her "_This is…my mother…" _His eyes softened _"_I'm not…" just then a man came into the room. "Intruders!" Another man walked in too. He wore a long black pony tail. "Well well what have we here. A little rat scurrying into a trap" Naruto growled "Who the hell are you" the man laughed "Why I'm the last person you will ever want to meet. My name is Rejji Atikaru. Now sir who are you?" Kushina looked up at him as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Naruto smirked "I'm Naruto Uzimaki!" Kushina's eyes widened "Na…Naruto!?" Naruto formed a hand sign. "Shadow clone Jutsu!" Twenty Naruto's Charged at Rejji. "O-ho-ho is that all you've got?" Rejji formed a hand sign "Water style lotus daggers!" Water bullets shot out destroying his shadow clones. Rejji smirked "Now it's my turn. "Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu" A hurling Spiral of water His Naruto before he could respond knocking him into the wall. Kushina's eyes widened "no!" Just then Naruto opened his eyes And slowly got up "It's not over yet." "Shadow clone Justu" another Naruto appeared, they put their hands together, and a blue light began to swirl. Kushina Recognized it "That's.." Naruto Ran at Rejji "Rasengan!" It hit him and began to drill into his stomach, as Rejji flew back into the wall. Rejji Coughed up blood. "Looks like I underestimated you runt" he wheezed. Just then Kakashi and Sakura walked into the room. Naruto Ran Over to Kushina. She looked up "Naruto…." Her eyes weld up with tears and she hugged him.

With that they headed home. Things would be different from now on.

THE END


End file.
